Frequently Asked Questions (FAQs)
If you have questions that are unanswered by the rest of the guide, check here to see if the answer can be found here. You may also make use of the search function to try and find your answers or target subjects. If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to contact Calico or pop into our cbox . How young / old can my character be? Unless they are born in character, the youngest your created character can be is six months old. The oldest created character can be 200 years old, unless your wolf has come to Sverige via a portal, in which case, they can be as old as you want. Keep in mind that all wolves generally only live naturally about 10 - 15 years, so if you want an older wolf, you must choose immortality or longevity unless you have come from another land via a portal. How large / small can my character be? Each species has their own restrictions as to height in weight. Also on the species page, it describes how the heights and weights of hybrids (born only in game) work. Giant and Dwarf mutations allow your wolves to be up larger or smaller than those restrictions. (We have a chart for the standard species so that you know how large/small they can be with giant and dwarf mutations) However, the tallest height for a wolf of Sverige is capped at 72 inches (6 feet) and the shortest wolf may be no shorter than 12 inches (1 foot) and 10 pounds. Where's the actual game? The writing part is the actual game. We don't have a Pokemon-like version of Sverige stowed away somewhere. Are there NPC wolves to interact with? No. Are the wolves here anthropomorphic? No. Do the wolves here speak? No. They make normal wolf sounds (howls, growls, barks, whines), along with body language and scent marking to communicate with one another. The reason that we write it out as speech is for our human brains to understand so that we can accurately roleplay with one another and understand what's going on without having to guess. Do I have to use the official combat system? Well, in official situations- yes. Official situations would be rank challenges, wars/battles, or other major events where life and limb are risked in order to gain something. If the outcome has not been pre-determined in one of those situations, then the official combat system must be used. Can I create a character that somehow has extensive knowledge of humans? No. If you bring over a character from another game that "knew" humans, you forget all that knowledge when you portal over. Can my character be a human in their past life, or otherwise once been a human but is now a wolf? No. If your character has been some sort of "were-human" that might be accepted, so long as you were in your were form when you portaled over, and you will be losing all of your human knowledge upon arriving in Sverige. When will my application get accepted? Calico, the application admin, generally gets online once every day in the mornings (east coast, USA) to perform admin duties. You shouldn't need to wait more than a day! How do I get ahold of the staff? Try sending Calico a private message! If you'd like a method to contact them off-site, you can check thestaff page for alternate methods of communication. Please do not rely solely on the cbox to get ahold of them! Can I give crowns or items to the newbie? :) Yes, of course you can! However, you may not give more than 500 crowns, or items worth that amount in crowns, to a new member or friend. If you are a newbie, you are more than welcome to ask for help with your new character's mutations or accessories in the TACLAC board . Can my character have the body of another animal? No. Our wolves are still wolves. Do mana, stamina, and health only apply to battles? Mostly, yes. However, after a battle your character will have to regain their lost health ICly. Certain diseases or illnesses may also temporarily effect their stats as well. What does the XP meter do? In everyone's postbit/mini profile, there is an XP meter. It tells you the current amount of XP that your character has, and can track your leveling up to the next level. The XP meter is set to default at 500 XP as the goal. You can change what your goal is in the User CP. If you want your goal to be 1000 XP instead of 500 XP, all you need to do is change that value! :) What are crowns (:-)? Crowns are the currency on the site, earned by making threads and posting in character. Crowns can also be purchased with USD. On the site, you purchase mutations with crowns, or you may buy art or other services from the different members of the game. What do thread prefixes mean? When you go to create a new thread, you will notice that on the same line as your subject there is a drop down box. There are several different options to choose from. By marking a thread as open, it means that anyone on the whole site is allowed to join in. If a thread is private, it means that you have to be invited in order to join in. A closed thread is a thread that you are writing in only with yourself. This is useful if your character is discovering a new ability or mutation, or just needs some time alone. A 'pack only' (or 'group only') thread means that only members of the pack that started the thread are allowed to join. A thread marked as 'completed' is, obviously, finished. Can I create my own skills? No. If I claim two mutations as my starter freebies, does that mean I won't get any skills? Correct. The staff strongly advise that you select at least one skill, however, as they are much more difficult to come by than crowns (for buying mutations). If you are dead-set on making your dream character right from the get go, there are a few ways that might be possible. We have the TACLAC board (Take a Crown, Leave a Crown), where you can ask for a gift, or you can also buy crowns with USD. Can I create a new animal for the bestiary? Sometimes. Whenever new cryptids or beasts are wanted, there will usually be something written about it in the news or contests area. That would be your opportunity to try and create a new monster. Are there mythological / fantasy creatures on Sverige? No. Those creatures do not exist here and have never existed here. Your wolf would have no knowledge of these sorts of creatures, as well as no reference to these sorts of creatures unless they have come to this world via a portal from a world that does have these creatures. Can I create a new species of wolf? No. Can my character be a god/demon? No. They are more than welcome to be insane and try convincing others of this, though. What is the difference between mutations and skills? Mutations are bought in the store and may mimic skills. They cannot be leveled up or upgraded in any way, although they may be combined with other mutations for different effects. Skills are 'superhuman' abilities which can be trained and practiced. They can only be gained in character by earning experience points. What is the big deal with inactive characters? Inactive characters no longer contribute to the role-playing activities of the site as a whole. We do not want to see a large amount of characters simply sitting around, not being role-played without any reason as to what might have happened to them. As well, inactive characters, after over 6 months of no activity or interest, can be in danger of deletion from the site! It is really in your best interest, if you no longer wish to play a character right now, but you might later, to contact an administrator and have them moved to the "Removed" usergroup with an explanation in their profile as to where they might have gone to remove themselves from the playable areas of Sverige! :) What? No radiation? What Happened? At the end of Year 5 there were several on-site events that occurred concerning the twelve humans that had still managed to stay alive after returning from their cryogenic sleep at the very start of this game's official playable timeline (Year 1). These events involved the humans activating several ancient devices to 'clean up' the massive amounts of radiation in the ruined city, although they did create a large pocket of it at the center of the ruins by accident. As well, nature has continually taken over more and more, and thus the outlying lands from the city as well as some of the more overgrown city itself have simply been 'cleansed' by these processes. You can still, in-character, perhaps say that your character has found a pocket of leftover radiation in small, unknown places, but overally most of the lands are considered NOT radioactive any longer, which means the water is safe to drink, grass safe to eat, etc. Category:Mechanics